


This Is How You Remind Me

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Series: Threesome [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Last night's game, M/M, Other, Seabs/Sharpy brotp, Supportive Sharpy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“First star baby. I wish I was there to celebrate.” Sharpy rambles on about how great the game was but Patrick isn’t really paying attention. </p><p>“Sharpy, you need to call Johnny.” Patrick interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How You Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this because of last night's game which was amazing but Johnny wasn't..himself. 
> 
> Also, it might be obvious I couldn't make up my mind on whether or not I wanted Seabs/Sharpy or my usual Sharpy/Kaner/Tazer stuff so there's a bit of both. 
> 
> Title from Nickelback
> 
> Sorry about the terrible formatting.

Patrick finds it sort of hard to be away from Sharpy for long periods of time. He gets that they’re all hockey players and stuff and that’s great but he hates that while he and Johnny are on the road half way across the continent, Sharpy is at home, lying on the couch, not getting any better. He knows it’s stupid, he does, he just wants to see Sharpy and hug him and just be near him.

Instead, he’s in Calgary with a miserable Johnny and no Sharpy.

 

They win, and Kaner is on fire. He’s everywhere he needs to be, and places he doesn’t and he gets first star. It’s awesome. But Johnny on the other hand…

Patrick hasn’t seen Johnny play like this for a long time. The passion for the game just isn’t there. There’s no fire in his eyes, there’s no heart to his game. He’s just playing. And he’s not playing well. Kaner would say he’s just tired, they all are. The first quarter of the season is hard, especially after a short summer, they all get that. But tonight, Johnny’s not there to play. He’s there to fight back, retaliate and it puts them into shit they didn’t need to be in. Kaner knows he wasn’t the only one who cringed everytime Johnny was shoved, just waiting for the retaliation and the penalty.

The refs went easy on them it seemed, and Tazer only had one call, but there could have been more. Should’ve been.

Johnny was so deep in his head, that not even a conversation with Seabs in the intermission could shake him. The second period was better as was the 3rd but it wasn’t Johnny. Kaner could tell.

 

Because their schedule is all fucked, they spend the night in Calgary, at a hotel near the arena. Kaner calls Sharpy when they get on the bus because sometimes he just likes to feel connected. The air is chilly and Patrick can see his breath when he makes the call. Johnny must be ahead him because Patrick doesn’t see him anywhere.

 

Sharpy picks up on the first ring.

 

“Hey baby. Great game.” He can hear the Sharpy’s smile through the phone and suddenly Patrick feels a little bit better.

 

“Hey, Sharpy.”

 

“First star baby. I wish I was there to celebrate.” Sharpy rambles on about how great the game was but Patrick isn’t really paying attention.

 

“Sharpy, you need to call Johnny.” Patrick interrupts.

 

There’s a beat of silence on Sharpy’s end and Patrick hustles to fill it.

 

“Not that I don’t want to talk to you, it’s just he’s all weird and stuff.”

 

“You got it, Peeks. I’ll give him a call.”

 

“Thanks, Sharpy. If the Internet at the hotel isn’t all fucked, I’ll Skype you tomorrow morning before practice.”

 

“Sounds good.” Sharpy replies and Patrick can hear him shuffling the phone around. The line in front of him is moving towards the open door of the bus so he kicks his feet against the ground.

 

“Hey, Peeks?” Sharpy adds.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Patrick blushes and feels warm even in the cold.

“You too, Sharpy. Mean it.” Patrick takes the steps two at a time into the bus and hears the line go dead in his ear.

 

The bus is already somewhat full and Patrick takes a quick scan down the aisle. Johnny’s near the back but he’s got the seat next to him taken up with a backpack. Patrick frowns but takes the hint and plants himself near the front of the bus, pressed up against the window. Seabs is in the aisle across from him and he makes a gesture to Kaner, inviting him to sit but Kaner just shakes his head.

 

Kaner feels the motor thrum as the bus pulls out of the parking lot. He cranes his head over the back of his seat and takes a quick glance at Johnny, just enough time to notice that he’s got his bent low and he’s talking on the phone. Patrick plugs in his earphones and glances out the window, watching Calgary roll by.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

“I’m fine, Sharpy.” Johnny grumbles when Sharpy tells him why he’s called.

 

“Johnny, I can practically feel you shaking from here.”

 

Johnny bites his lip, steadies his hands and replies, “I am not shaking.”

 

“Oh come on, Johnny. I know this whole ‘routine’ of yours. Let me guess…” Sharpy trails off, thinking, “You’re sitting near the back of the bus, alone. You have your bag in the seat next to you so that no one can sit there.”

 

Johnny shifts subconsciously and straightens his tie, needing something for his hands to do.

 

“And,” Sharpy continues, “Kaner’s being a good boyfriend and leaving you alone. He’s sitting near the front, watching out the window and trying to help you and you’re sitting in the back ignoring him.”

 

“He hasn’t attempted to make contact.”

 

“Have you?” Sharpy retorts. “God damnit Johnny, get your act together. Kaner’s trying to help you. He told me to call you to get your head out of your ass.”

 

“You know what Sharpy? You weren’t at the game. You don’t get to yell at me.”

 

“I’m not yelling, Johnny. I’m just telling you to go sit with Kaner, pick up your head and move on to tomorrow against the Oilers.”

 

Johnny takes a deep breath. “Alright. I’m moving.”

He grabs his stuff and makes the walk of shame down the isle towards Kaner. Seabs, whose empty seat is now filled by a very tired looking Duncs, winks at him and then laughs at the phone in his hand. Johnny mentally flips him off and sits down in the aisle seat next to Kaner.

 

“Alright, Sharpy. I’m sitting next to Kaner.”

 

“Good,” Yawning interrupts Sharpy’s next words.

  
“It’s like midnight in Chicago. Go to sleep.” Johnny says fondly.

 

“You make a good point, Tazer. Kiss Patrick for me and keep one for yourself.” Sharpy laughs, “And stop beating yourself up.”

 

“Will do. Night, Sharpy.”

 

Johnny nuzzles his face into Kaner’s neck as he hangs up, pressing a quick kiss to his partner’s lips.

 

“That’s from Sharpy.” Johnny tells him “and this one is from me.”

 

He kisses Patrick cupping his face and pulls back when he hears Seabs whistling.

 

“Gosh, Tazer. If we’d known all you had to do was kiss Kaner to be in a good mood, we could have creamed those Flames.”

 

Duncs slaps him. “Quit being a jerk. You’d be the same way.”

 

“Well yeah but not with Kaner.” Seabs laughs and then closes his mouth quickly at a death glare from Duncs.

 

Kaner intertwines his fingers with Johnny’s shaking ones and closes his eyes.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Sharpy wakes up the next morning to 2 new notifications. 1 is a text from Kaner, saying goodnight, as usual. The other is from Seabs and it reads:

_Ooh ‘good boyfriend’ Sharpy is the best Sharpy haha_

 

Sharpy sends back a _fuck you_ and then adds:

_Is Johnny okay?_

_It’s Tazer we’re talking about. Is he ever?_

_Haha. Keep an eye on them for me, will you?_ Sharpy sends back.

 

The reply is instantaneous

_You don’t even have to ask._

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
